


Look the same

by Hotgitay



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Missing scene from when  Denise gets a makeover in season 1 and tries to get frank to notice
Relationships: Denise Sherwood/Frank Sherwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Look the same

“You really didn’t notice anything different about me earlier?”Denise asked her husband 

“You looked gorgeous as you always do”Frank stares at her 

“Don’t change the subject”Denise says to him 

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere mister”Denise squints her eyes 

“Was it a new outfit you were wearing?”Frank asked her 

Denise rolled her eyes “Not just a new outfit I did something with my hair”

“You looked the same to me”Frank said to her


End file.
